


The Prettiest Omega

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Han Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Hooker Luke, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Enforcer Han, Omega Luke Skywalker, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panel gag, Spread eagle, Tumblr Prompt, blindfold, butt plug, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: anon wanted:Han, who works for a big time mob boss, is gifted omega, hooker Luke for a job well done. bondage, orgasm denial/delay, cock ring, butt plug, panel gag, blind fold.





	The Prettiest Omega

“I have to admit, the boss did a good job this time. You are the prettiest Omega I’ve seen in a good long while.” Han complimented as he slowly circled the sandy blond Omega who was naked and standing spread eagle in the middle of Han’s living room. Leather cuffs around his ankles and wrists keeping him in position and exposed for Han’s viewing. 

“Thank you Alpha,” The Omega murmured, wet his lips as he watched the Omega who was sauntering around, the Alpha pheromones were making his body come alive with sensations and the Alpha hadn’t even touched him yet.

“What’s your name pretty thing?” Han cupped the Omega’s chin and tipped his head back, showing off the long column of pale skin that Han just wanted to mark up. 

“Luke Alpha,” Luke said, voice smooth and it washed over Han like a wave. 

“Well Luke, you and I are going to be having some fun tonight. I for one am greatly into orgasm denial for my partner, is that something you would be interested in?” Hand wanted to make sure Luke was onboard before he really let his kinky side take hold. 

“Will I be able to come at all Alpha?” Luke’s pupils were expanding as his scent became tinged with arousal. 

“Depends on how good you are for me pretty thing,” Han said vaguely. 

“Sounds good to me Alpha,” Luke agreed and smiled when he smelt arousal from the Alpha. 

“That’s a good Omega, now I have some toys I think you will enjoy.” Han turned Luke’s head to the side to show the Omega the toys he had prepared. 

“Give me a color Omega,” Han demanded and smirked when the Omega’s cock started to rise up from between his thighs. 

“Green Alpha, oh please.” Luke whimpered and watched as Han picked up a stiff looking cock ring. 

“We can’t have you getting too excited can we Omega? You’re here to pleasure me after all.” Han took the Omega’s small cock into hand and snapped the cock ring into place and his own gave a twitch when Luke let out a whine at the restriction of the ring on his cock. 

“I’ve had to listen to a lot of talk today, god meetings are the worst and well I’m not in the mood to hear you beg. So be a good Omega and stay quiet for me.” Han pressed a leather panel gag over Luke’s lips and fastened it behind his head before patting Luke’s cheek when the Omega made a muffled noise.

“God you look even prettier like this, I wonder…” Han mused as he picked up a silk black tie. Luke tugged at the cuffs and tipped his head back as Han wrapped the tie around his eyes, taking his sight from him and his arousal grew. 

“Alright Omega, let’s see if I need to stretch you open or if you’re loose enough for me to play with.” Han stood behind the bound Omega and slipped his fingers between Luke’s plump ass cheeks and pressed the tips against the Omega’s pucker. It was already wet with slick and gave way under the pressure of Han’s fingers. 

“Oh pretty thing you’re already so wet back here, I really think you are enjoying that cock ring of yours. Just a bit more and you should be open enough to take my Alpha cock.” Han promised as he licked his fingers clean of Luke’s slick. Han went back to his table and picked up a decent size silicon butt plug and slathered it with lube. 

Han stood behind Luke and used his free hand to tug one of the Omega’s ass cheeks to the side to expose his pink pucker. Han traced said pucker with the tip of the plug, he watched as the muscles in Luke’s back flexed as he inched the first bit of the plug into the Omega’s hole. 

Luke let out a muffled noise behind the panel gag and rocked back against the way the plug was being pushed into him. His cock jerked against the cock ring and he tipped his head back as he breathed through his nose steadily. 

“God I wish you could see how greedily your hole is swallowing up this plug, such a hungry hole you have pretty Omega.” Han kneaded Luke’s ass cheek as he eased the plug in deeper, the Omega’s rim clinging to the girth of the toy. Luke whined behind the gag as he felt more slick drip out of him around the plug when the base of the plug pressed against his skin. 

“There you go pretty thing, do you feel full now?” Han pressed himself to Luke’s back and rubbed his hand over Luke’s stomach while rubbing his groin against Luke’s bare ass. 

Luke nodded, he did feel full but not in the way he was starting to crave. Luke jolted when Han’s gun calloused fingers rolled his sensitive nipples and cupped the soft skin of the Omega’s chest. 

“Your cute nipples got so hard so fast, all I had to do was touch them. God your whole body is just eager for it pretty Omega, my boss really did pick well for me.” Han chuckled as he kissed at Luke’s shoulder as he slid his hands down Luke’s soft body. Hand stroked Luke’s Omega’s cock and knew it would be driving the sandy blond insane as his hips jerked forward but the cock ring prevented any real pleasure. 

Han stepped back and took a hold of the plug and slowly started to fuck it in and out of Luke’s hole, watching as the rim slowly loosened up and more slick slipped out of him and coated his thighs. 

“I think you’re ready for something bigger, don’t you pretty thing?” Han crooned as he tugged the plug out rather quickly and watched as Luke’s hole twitched and winked up at him. 

Han put the plug down and finally shed his own suit that he had been stuck in all day while at meetings with other Mafia fractions. He sighed when his cock sprung free and he coated his cock with lube, he knew Luke was slick enough but he wanted to be extra sure after all, one could never have enough lubrication. 

“Get ready pretty thing, I’m a hell of a lot bigger than that plug. Are you ready?” Han stroked Luke’s sides as he rubbed his cock between Luke’s ass cheeks, smearing slick and lube against the skin. 

Luke nodded again and leaned his head back against Han’s shoulder and wrapped his fingers around the ropes that held his wrists up and out. Luke’s breath was knocked out of him when the head of the Alpha’s wet cock pushed into him with no delay. Luke could feel every inch of the Alpha in what felt like high definition thanks to the blindfold, his nerves were lit with pleasure and he couldn’t think straight as he panted from behind the panel gag as Han pushed into him. 

“You feel so good Luke, fucking hell!” Han swore as he dug his fingers into Luke’s hips and ground his cock deeper into the Omega. Luke moaned behind the gag and focused on the way Han’s cock throbbed inside of him. Han tugged his hips back just enough before he slammed back into the Omega’s greedy hole. The force pushed Luke forward and was tugged back by Han as the Alpha thrust into him again. 

Han was panting and swearing as he fucked into Luke’s wet hole, not being able to stay out for very long. He mouthed along the back of Luke’s neck and nipped at the skin as his orgasm started to build up in his body. 

“I’m gonna fill you with my cum pretty Omega and then I’ll plug you back up to keep you wet and open with my cum so I can just slide back into you whenever I want to,” Han whispered into Luke’s ear as he rutted into the Omega who whimpered and gasped as his cock bounced in its cock ring.

Han let out a roar and fought back the urge to bite and claim the pretty blond Omega, instead he shoved his swelling knot into the Omega’s gaping hole and moaned as the Omega’s walls clenched and milked his knot for all it was worth. 

“That’s a good Omega, so fucking good for me. Now tell me, do you want to come Luke?” Han cradled Luke’s cock as he ground his knot deeper into the Omega’s body. Luke thought for a moment and shook his head making Han laugh and grin. 

“Oh we really are going to have so much fun, when my knot goes down I’ll show you how good not orgasming can be,” Han promised as he held Luke close to his own body as he slowly rutted his knot into Luke’s eager hole and he knew he had to thank his boss at their next meeting.


End file.
